


Masquerade

by flowerdragon13



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, F/F, Fingerfucking, Married Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854), Paris (City), Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdragon13/pseuds/flowerdragon13
Summary: Anne and Ann attend an extravagant masquerade in Paris while on a visit to stay with Lord and Lady Charles Stuart de Rothesay. They both wear one of a kind costumes for the evening, finished off with matching masks. After a few drinks and messy dances, they take themselves away from the party to explore the halls and try to find a place more private.





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackedofSpades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackedofSpades/gifts).

As Ann exited the carriage the buildings of Paris closed in on her. She had never been to the continent before now, let alone a place so glamorous as Paris. Anne had told her so much about the beautiful city upon her return from her previous visit many years prior. She was by no means disappointed by what she saw. She felt a hand placed lovingly on her back, sending a soft tingle up her spine.

“What do you think?” Anne asked, following Ann’s gaze at the buildings surrounding them.

“It’s absolutely wonderful, Anne! The architecture is extraordinary,” Ann beamed. 

John, their driver, shut the carriage door behind them as Lord and Lady Stuart de Rothesay appeared at the front steps of the house. Their house was not large in comparison to Shibden Hall but even so, it did not make it any less grand. The exterior was built from luxurious marble and had a door painted in red that was at least 12ft in height.

Lord Stuart de Rothesay was the English Ambassador of Paris, so was required to be in a central location where the houses were squashed together in sequence. 

Anne noticed them standing at the steps and beamed a friendly smile in their direction. As she walked toward them she gave out an open hand, giving the Lord a firm shake before opening her arms out toward the Lady, embracing her. 

“So good to see you again,” Anne smiled, “this is my dear friend Miss Ann Walker.” 

Ann walked up the stairs to meet them, giving a small bow of her head in respect to the couple.

“Thank you ever so much for inviting me along; it is extremely kind of you,” Ann said in a soft voice. 

“I’ll show you to your rooms,” Lady Elizabeth said as she ushered them into the house. John followed close behind with their luggage. 

As they were shown through the house, Ann admired the fine French decor, pointing out the beauty of the family portraits and ornamental decorations. 

The rooms were no less exquisite. The drapes were thick and lined in silk and the bed frame was made from the finest dark wood. Everything felt so clean and new to Ann. Not meaning to compare to her new abode at Shibden Hall, she couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by the lack of creakiness in the floorboards. The house felt so modern to her. 

“I’m afraid I shall never leave,” Ann laughed, looking back at Elizabeth who smiled endearingly at her reaction. 

“If you think this is grand, you should see the library!” Anne grinned. 

“You have a library?” 

“We certainly do and I must agree with Anne, it is extraordinary! It is most certainly my favourite room in the house,” Lady Elizabeth said merrily. 

Anne followed Lady Elizabeth a short way down the hall to the conjoining room that she was to be staying in. It was as beautiful as Ann’s room, but with fewer windows. The door between the two had been shut, but Anne was sure Lady Elizabeth knew of the goings-on and had left it unlocked. When Anne was left to her things, she checked and it was indeed unlocked.  _ God bless this woman,  _ Anne thought to herself. 

“Come to disturb me so soon?” Ann chuckled, walking towards her love with her arms outstretched. 

“Always here to trouble you, my sweet Miss Walker,”

Although now married in the eyes of God, Anne loved calling Ann her Miss Walker because she had always been hers, after all -- ever since the day she ran after Anne in her Lister Chaise as a teenage girl. 

Ann wrapped her arms around Anne’s waist before leaning up, giving her a quick kiss. She rested her head against Anne’s chest and listened to the quickened heartbeat. 

“You’re happy,” Ann stated.

“I am. I am happy you’re here with me, and to be invited to such a prestigious event is going to do wonders for the family name.” 

“I’m happy that you’re happy, Anne,” Ann said, her smile fading, “but I have to admit it, I am very nervous about this evening.”

“Nervous? Why’re you nervous?” Anne asked, concerned held in her words. 

“I suppose I’m anxious about not knowing many others.”

“The best thing about tonight, is that its entire focus is on its anonymity. We can be whoever we wish to be and talk to whoever we wish to talk to.

“Do you promise to stay by my side?” Ann asked, needily.

With a swift nod and a kiss on Ann’s forehead, that was that. 

*************

Ann admired her dress for the masquerade ball in the monumentally sized mirror that sat in the corner of her bedroom. The dress’ material was deep red in colour, the layers overflowing like a water fountain. The shoulders were as wide as her everyday attire, but far less plump, clinging tight to her skin. 

She gave herself a twirl, appreciating the hard work her seamstress had put into the wonderful dress. She had yet to try on her mask. She felt silly trying it on without Anne there. 

“Are you prepared for me?” Anne called out, as if right on cue. 

“I’m prepared!” Ann giggled, always amused by Anne’s humour. 

Anne brisky entered the room, and despite Ann’s gasp, gave a twirl herself, showing off her navy high waisted trouser suit. Its jacket had two pointed tails that went halfway down Anne’s legs. It was marvellous. 

“I hardly recognise you!” Ann said as her love put on her mask. 

Anne’s mask was of a dark blue and covered half of her face. Along with her tied up hair hidden under a top hat, you wouldn’t have been able to tell a woman lay beneath the facade. Her attire was completely masculine for the first time, yet Ann still found herself very much attracted to her. 

“I feel incredible!” Anne beamed. 

“You look incredible!” Ann returned. 

“Where’s your mask? Do you not like it?” 

“I was waiting for you, I felt peculiar putting it on without you being here to look ridiculous with me,” Ann laughed. 

Walking over to where her mask lay on the bed, she put it on. Despite it only being an eye mask, you couldn’t tell it was Ann wearing it. It was made mostly of black lace, complementing the deep red of her dress. 

Anne held a huge grin on her face before wrapping her arms around Ann’s waist. She touched the tip of her nose with hers before leaning in to kiss her — true and loving. They both sighed into it as it deepened, their hands now beginning to wander. 

“You’re going to ruin my costume!” Ann laughed, giving one last peck before heading to her door. She waited for Anne to snatch up her mask and put it securely back in place before she turned the handle. 

************

They entered the music filled room arm in arm. Ann noticed the variety of people already dancing, drinking and laughing. It was a beautiful sight for them both -- seeing women dancing with women and men dancing with men. Masks hid their identity, but Ann wished she knew of people such as her and Anne. It had taken time for her to come to the conclusion she could only ever love the fairer sex, and despite knowing that the path she followed was the right one, she scarcely knew of anyone who felt the same as her and Anne...or so she thought. 

“Wine?” Anne suggested.

“That sounds lovely,” Ann agreed.

Ann stood on the outskirts of the room as she waited, watching the women’s dresses twirl as they spun with their partners. The music was lively and full of charm and energy. She realised, then, that she hadn’t been to a party this fancy in her entire life. Her health had always stopped her from attending these sort of things, until Anne helped her not only become more confident but seemed to give her strength too. 

“Here, my love,” Anne said as she held out a goblet of red wine. 

It felt comfortable having Anne wrap an arm around the curve of her waist in front of all these people. She couldn’t stop smiling. 

“You look radiant when you smile like that,” Anne said, beaming her own big smile down at the blonde. 

“Can we dance?” Ann asked before taking a big gulp of wine. 

“Of course!” Anne replied, taking the goblet back from Ann and placing both drinks on a nearby table.

Anne drew out a hand and Ann took it, allowing herself to be led into the middle of the room. The next song was as chirpy as the previous, people applauding merrily as a familiar tune filled the room. 

They started off slow and messy, Ann missing a couple of steps as she tried to let Anne lead. It was obvious that Anne had been to fancy parties before, her footwork was immaculate. A sting of a thought crossed Ann’s mind as an image of Anne dancing with another woman flashed into view. 

“I’m dreadful at this,” Ann said glumly. “I thought it would come naturally to me but I suppose not.” 

“You’re doing fantastic! Relax. No one is watching. It’s just us in this moment,” Anne spoke softly into Ann’s ear. 

_ Such a romantic soul, _ Ann thought. Relaxing her shoulders and jaw, she fell into Anne’s movements, their bodies held close. She lit up, spinning with Anne around the room, the orange hue of the candles blurring about them. 

When the song finished both women were breathing heavily. They gave a kind applause to the quartet before returning back to where they stood with their drinks back in hand. 

“That was simply wonderful!” Ann squealed. “How did I do?” 

“You were glorious, my sweet Miss Walker.” 

Ann downed the remaining wine from her cup, letting the flavour sit on her tongue before swallowing it. Her senses were tingling, feeling euphoric now that the wine was taking effect on her. 

“What do you reckon we go explore the building? It would be rude not to pay attention to such fine architecture,” Anne suggested with a lustful glance. 

“It would be extraordinarily rude,” Ann flirted back. 

Refilling their glasses, they went hand in hand through a side door that led to a slightly smaller room. There weren’t many people there, just a few sitting on couches, whispering and giggling. Anne gave a shake of her head and pulled Ann further into the depths of the building. 

Finally, they ended up in an empty corridor, the only noise being the distant melody of a piano. Anne leaned into Ann, one hand around her waist, the other holding her wine. 

“You are ravishing,” Anne whispered into her lover’s ear. 

Ann blushed, taking a sip of her drink before placing it on a window ledge. She wrapped both arms behind Anne’s neck and drew her in, kissing her ever so gently. 

“Then ravish me,” Ann dared, the warmth of Anne’s breath tickling her. 

Anne placed her drink beside Ann’s before resting a delicate hand on the blonde’s right cheek, pulling her in for another kiss, this time deeper and tanged with the essence of fruit. Their bodies pressed together as if they were magnets, the tension between them escaping through raspy moans as they explored each other’s mouths. 

“I thought we were admiring the architecture?” Ann let out. 

“I’m admiring you. Far too busy to admire the architecture too,” Anne managed to say through deeper kisses, the hunger for her lover obvious.

Anne pressed her body against Ann, her hand wandering down and under her dress. She felt the stockings that ran up Ann’s legs, stopping at the thigh. Anne had never seen her lover wear something so  _ alluring  _ and she had to admit, she enjoyed it. 

They both spotted a shadow in their peripheral vision, causing them to stumble out of each other’s grasps and blush. The two men, who were obviously looking for somewhere private to go themselves, turned to them and giggled. They gave a small bow of their heads before quickening their step out of the corridor through another door. 

“Anne!” Ann chuckled. 

“Let’s find somewhere more discreet,” Anne suggested before tugging at Ann’s wrist, pulling her along gently behind her. She was eager to get her on her own so she could feel and see more of those stockings she was hiding underneath. Her head felt light and her feet heavy. 

It wasn’t long before they found a guest bedroom hidden away on the second floor. Its decor was simple yet pleasing. Not like it mattered to either of them as they became drawn together. The door shut behind them as their hands grabbed and ran over each and every curve each woman held. 

Ann could see the want for her in Anne’s eyes, knowing that she would only be able to hold back for a short while longer as her need reached its limit. Anne pressed her against the wall, teasing a hand up and into the ruffles of Ann’s dress. She knew Anne had met her wetness when a raspy moan escaped her wife. Teasing Ann’s lips, slicking her fingers, she pressed two digits into her opening. 

“Oh, my love,” Ann sighed. She hadn’t realised how much of her own want had built up inside of her. 

She fell into the rhythm of Anne’s movements, pressing her fingers deeper inside of her. She felt them curl into her, pressing against the spot that made her gasp in delight. Her face began to redden, her breathing heavying into Anne’s neck. She bit down into her flesh which was certainly not something she’d usually do but she couldn’t help herself as she built up to her climax. 

Anne seemed to enjoy it though as Ann felt her go deeper still into her now dripping mess. Tiptoeing, her head fell back to rest against the wall, feeling an ache so strong Ann was scared she’d explode. 

Every thrust sent fireworks through Ann’s body, tingling all the way down to her fingertips. They numbed with sweet ecstasy as her mind clouded. She was so close, rocking against Anne’s thumb that was circling her nib. 

Ann couldn’t help but pull at the plait in Anne’s hair. It had been sat over her shoulder all evening and looking at it now, she realised that Anne must have known of her urge to tug at it. She shut that thought out, despite a nice thought it was — recognising the small things Anne did knowing she’d appreciate it. 

As that thought left her mind, a wave of euphoria crashed over her. Her vision went black. Her legs shook. Her body trembled. The noise that came from her mouth was a shock to them both as she reached her climax. It was between a gasp and a scream. Anne practically had to catch her as she collapsed into her lover’s arms. 

Lifting her up in one swift swoop, Anne carried Ann to the extremely high bed and laid her down onto the comfort of its soft sheets. Ann giggled flirtatiously as Anne prowled on top of her, kissing at her collarbones. She caressed a thumb over Ann’s lower lip, letting it linger there before kissing her, this time soft and filled with love. 

“I love you, Anne,” 

“And I, you,” Ann said as she turned Anne over so she now lay underneath her. The next kiss had bite to it, declaring it was her turn. 


End file.
